Tin Whistle
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Tin Whistle course. Select Courses * Add free, open Tin Whistle courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs The Irish Whistle. 2009. The Irish Whistle: A blog dedicated to the Irish tin whistle or pennywhistle.. irishtinwhistle.blogspot.com/. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. McDonnell's Traditional Irish Music Slow Session. 2013. McDonnell's Traditional Irish Music Slow Session. (... "Learn More About Slow Sessions, Session Tunes, Sheet Music" ... ). Melbourne, Australia: The Corkman Pub. The Session. 2013. The Session. thesession.org/ Slow Session. 2013. Slow Session. (At least for the time being, our Slow Session is online only). Bloomington, IL: www.thewhistleshop.com. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Ochs, Bill. 2001. The Clarke Tin Whistle: Deluxe Edition (Book & CD). Pennywhistler's Press. http://www.amazon.com/The-Clarke-Tin-Whistle-Edition/dp/0962345679/ See: Manning, Gerard - 1994 - below ... "There are several good beginners books. The most reccomended include" (http://www.ceolas.org/instruments/Tin.Whistle): * "Geraldine Cotter's Traditional Irish Tin Whistle Tutor". Ossian Publications, Cork. 1983, reviesed 1989. ISBN 0 946005 12 5. Includes notes on ornamentation and 100 Irish tunes. The Ossian catalog lists it for IR6.50 (about US$10) with a companion tape for IR3.99. Ossian also publishes Tom Maguire's "The Tin Whistle Book" for IR2.25; this is much more simple and basic than the Cotter book. * Robin Williamson: "The Penny Whistle Book". Oak Publications, New York. 1977. ISBN 0 8256 0190 8. Not as detailed on ornamentation as the Cotter book but has a good description of the modal basis of traditional music. Has many international tunes, though some of the arrangements are a bit irregular. * Cathal McConnell, flute and whistle player with Boys of the Lough has a book+tape set available from Homespun tapes (Box 694, Woodstock, NY 12498). I've heard good reports about it. * John and Eithne Valley: "Learn to play the Tin Whistle" books 1-3. Armagh Piper's Club. 1976 (7ed.). * Traditional Highland Tin Whistle is a tutor based on Scottish tunes, including some transposed bagpipe tunes. For more advanced players, probably the best book around on the whistle, including lots on ornamentation, phrasing and articulation is: * L.E. McCullough: "The Complete Irish Tin Whistle Tutor". Silver Spear Publications, Pittsburgh, PA 15217, first published in 1976, revised since then. (see his website: http://members.aol.com/feadaniste) Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Clarke's Tin Whistle. 1993. Clarke's Tin Whistle. (James Galway introduces the dramatised rags-to-riches story of Suffolk-born musician and farm labourer Robert Clarke, who in 1843 walked to Manchester, built a successful tin whistle factory, and eventually returned in triumph to his village, buying the house of the Squire who sacked him. Featuring three renowned international tin whistle players: Bill Ochs (USA), Robert Sithole (South Africa), Mary Bergin (Ireland). This film was made in 1993, to celebrate the 150th Anniversary of the invention of the tin whistle. Sadly, Robert Sithole died in 2006). vimeo.com/27537291. Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. Wandering Whistler Music Archives. 2013. Wandering Whistler Music Archives. tinwhistler.com/. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems What key of tin whistle matches the Great Highland Bagpipes?. 'Using an Eb (E-flat) penny whistle it comes out in the correct key for the GHB'. whistleaway.com/questiondetail.asp?QID=982. Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Sheet Music Wandering Whistler Music Archives. 2013. Wandering Whistler Music Archives. tinwhistler.com/. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Allstaff, Kirsten. 2012. Beginner Irish Tin Whistle Lesson No.1 of 6: Hand and Finger positioning - D maj Scale. (Scale). Ireland: Online Academy of Irish Music. Bergin, Mary. 2009. Mary Bergin, Cologne, Germany, 1990 (2). Cologne, Germany: youtube.com. Bergin, Mary. 2009. Mary Bergin Tin Whistle. youtube.com. Duns, Ryan. 2007. A Jesuit's Introduction to the Irish Tin Whistle. tinwhistler.blogspot.com. Flook. 2006. Flook - Pressed For Time (live on the Blackstaff Sessions). Northern Ireland: BBC Northern Ireland. Johnston, Thomas. 2011. Expert Irish Tin Whistle Lessons/ Tutorials from Online Academy of Irish Music with Thomas Johnston. (2nd Lesson - "The New Broom"). Ireland: Online Academy of Irish Music. Smyth, Mikie. 2011. Expert Irish Tin Whistle Lesson for the Online Academy of Irish Music with Mikie Smyth. ("The Wandering Minstrel Player"). Ireland: Online Academy of Irish Music. Gordon Duncan Duncan, Gordon. 1990s. Gordon Duncan in the "Dougie MacLean Band". Youtube.com. Duncan, Gordon. 1990s. Gordon Duncan / Vale of Atholl Pipeband. Youtube.com. E Flat Tin Whistles Riley, Jess. 2008. Tamlin on E flat Generation Tin Whistle - Jess Riley. youtube.com/. Starrett, Sharon. 2011. Sharon Starrett. (Playing her E-flat Penny Whistle. She is a member of Ptarmigan...they play at the Waterloo Ice House, 38th and Lamar, in Austin, TX). Austin, TX: youtube.com. Scottish Tin Whistle Scottish Tin Whistle. 2011. Scottish Tin Whistle. ("Introducing the Scottish version of Irish Tin Whistle, preserving the fingering from the Highland and small Bagpipe"). youtube.com. Scottish Tin Whistle Bb. 2011. Scottish Tin Whistle Bb. ("My first attempt to built the "Scottish Tin Whistle" in Bb. Appologies to my bad play because I'm still learning but sound is great.Ah!, the fingering is exactly to the Highland Bagpipe fingering, this way avoid confusion to all Bagpipers who wants to play that instrument"). youtube.com. Tin Whistle and Bagpipes Irish Bagpipes and Tin Whistle. 2010. Irish Bagpipes and Tin Whistle: Bonny at Morn (celtic Northumbrian music). ("A Northumbrian tune I learnt from 3rdDerivative videos ;) I found it beautiful to play, on my Uilleann Pipes, with a string background with my elec. piano."). youtube.com. Rieu, Andre. 2012. Amazing Grace w/bagpipes & penny whistle. (Tin whistle and bagpipe play together at about 3:45. What key is that penny whistle in?). YouTube.com. The Sleeping Tune: Scottish Smallpipes and Tin Whistle. 2012. The Sleeping Tune: Scottish Smallpipes and Tin Whistle. (Composed by Gordan Duncan - truly a beautiful tune. I've mixed this with some tin whistle to add a little bit of texture; mixing isn't really my thing, but I gave it my all!). youtube.com. Select Video Conferences Select Websites Free Tin Whistle Lessons. 2013. Free Tin Whistle Lessons. Ireland: www.oaim.ie/free-lessons/whistle. Manning, Gerard. 1994. Ceolas Tin Whistle Guide. (1. Introduction 2. Tutors 3. Recordings 4. Buying, Brand Comparison 5. Tuning 6. Sources). ceolas.org/instruments/Tin.Whistle. Whistle Away. 2013. Whistle Away: For the Tin whistle enthusiast. whistleaway.com. Whistle Tutor: Whistle Tutor: Irish Tin Whistle Tutorials and Lessons. ("Whistletutor was created in 2000 by tin whistle player Sean Cunningham to teach Irish traditional music on the tin whistle (pennywhistle) using interactive tutorials and lessons. The site covers all levels from beginner to advanced techniques. ... Nothing! Whistletutor has always been and continues to be comepletely free"). Ireland: www.whistletutor.com. Select Wikis Irish Pennywhistle. 2013. Irish Pennywhistle. en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Irish_Pennywhistle. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring World University and School Links Bagpipe Tutorials: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bagpipe_Tutorials Banjo: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Banjo Celtic Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Celtic_Music Pibroch, Piobaireachd or Ceòl Mór: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pibroch,_Piobaireachd_or_Ce%C3%B2l_M%C3%B3r Scottish Drumming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Drumming Tin Whistle: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Tin_Whistle World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!